Arisen from Darkness
by Vlad Tempest
Summary: He arose from darkness to take on the world and to become the most powerful being in his dimension. Then the fucking psycho leaves and goes to another world! Watch out Four Nations, darkness has come for you.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing and I will use Naruto songs in this fic, cause those songs are bad ass. My favorites are "Evil", "Amaterasu", "Sasori's Theme", "Madara's Theme", "Gerie", "Itachi's Theme", and "Tobi's Theme". I don't know if the last one is right. Got it off of YouTube.**

 **Chapter 1: Yami and a New World**

Ash is falling from the sky like snow. The burning battlefield is littered with the corpses of the fallen. The ground is cracked and ripped open to reveal the lava underneath in certain locations. Two lone figures stare at each other from across a lava filled gorge. They are the only two humans left alive on the burning, ash covered, battlefield. These two are Naruto Uzumaki.

One with blue eyes and faint whisker marks on his cheeks wears an orange and black jumpsuit covered by a faded red haroi with black flames along the bottom, blue shinobi sandals, and a blue headband with a metal plate in the center of the plate with a leaf symbol etched into it. The other Naruto with black were his eyes should be white and blood red irises, longer than orange Naruto's canine, and his whisker marks are darker and more defined than his counterpart. He wears a form fitting long sleeved shirt that shows off his muscular frame, a black long sleeve haroi with blood red flames along the bottom, and black cargo pants tucked into combat boots with blood red laces.

The one in orange is the real Naruto Uzumaki, the other Yami Naruto Uzumaki. Yami split off from Naruto when he was twelve and made his first shadow clone. Yami took a large portion of Kyuubi's chakra and some of Naruto's blood with him until he found a way to make his own body. He couldn't stand being near the fool any longer. He saw certain Forbidden Jutsus in the scroll that Naruto stole. He knew that if he killed the right people and harvested their parts he could make his own body. By Using Naruto's DNA as a template, his new body would mold itself to look like the originals. However, if he pumped Kyuubi's chakra inside as the body changes, it would look more like his preferred form. He used the bones of Kyuuga and the blood of their prodigy, some blood from the Termui clan, the blood of a Yamanaka, the blood of Hashirama Senju stolen from his crept, and the blood of an Uchiha he stole before he left. Thank you Ino and Sasuke. Then added Naruto's blood as a template so the body would resemble his, then pumped it with Kyuubi's chakra and his own malice.

Once the body was completed he sunk into the clan vaults of the of the people whose DNA he used and stole all that he could. He then traveled as he trained until he learned of Uzugakure. When he learned of that he had a clan he immediately set out to add their DNA to his own and to see the scrolls that could only be opened by Uzumaki blood. It was here he trained in Fuinjutsu and learned of his clans Summoning Contract, the Eels. He learned the way of the Senjutsu from them and other techniques. He also learned how to take chakra from people and other beings. He became the first Eel Sage and the first Uzumaki to ever conceive of taking chakra from others. He used his Yamanaka blood to take the knowledge of techniques from other Shinobi. He spent years mastering his techniques and bloodlines and even coming up with new ways to use the bloodlines. So, when he felt it was time to unleash his knowledge on the world, the world was in a Fourth Shinobi War.

His first victim was an undead Itachi. He stole his eyes before killing Kabuto himself. Then he followed Madara into the Kamui and stole a dying Obito's Sharigan. With his Senju and Uchiha blood mixing, he unlocked the Rinnegan. He then stole the Ten-Tail's chakra from Madara along with Madara's knowledge of the Rinnegan and Sharigan. Having this massive power boost, slaughtered the Allied Forces until only an enraged Naruto was left.

So here the two are, staring each other down.

"When I kill you, Konoha will follow," Yami says gleefully.

"I don't know who you are or why you're doing this, but. I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!," Naruto yells.

"I am you, or rather was. When you first used the Shadow clone, I split from you and took some of Kyuubi's chakra with me to keep me alive longer. I am your darkness, the Yin to your Yang, I am your Yami!," Yami begins to yell at the end, "You and your beliefs that people will change made me sick! So I split from you. I made my own body to possess. I even used Kyuubi's chakra to do. I am you and not you. You pathetic waste of space," Yami sneers at Naruto. "Your shit on the bottom of my boot, or your pathetic little brain is about to be. I am your darkest emotions from your childhood come to fucking life," Yami says with childlike glee.

" **How the hell are you not like this badass looking bastard, you orange fetish twit,"** Kurama, Kyuubi's real name, roars out to Naruto.

" _Not now Kurama!,"_ Naruto thinks back to the chakra beast. Naruto goes Sage Mode and combines it with his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. His eyes turn red with a plus sign as a pupil, he glows gold, his hair turns into small horns, and black lines go across his body.

Yami enters his Sage Mode and the chakra of the Ten-Tails. His chakra turns sliver and surrounds him like flame, the Rinne-Sharigan activates in both eyes, his teeth elongate into fangs, his fingers become claws, his hair becomes silver along with his skin and clothes, and he actually grows horns on his head.

"When I take the leftover chakra from the Bijuu inside of you I will become the new Ten-Tails and then you, Konoha, and Zetsu will die. Even if I have to destroy the world to do it," he says before vanishing. Naruto is suddenly pulled inside of his mind.

" **Kit! The bastard has entered your mindscape!,"** is the first thing Naruto hears when he enters the mindscape.

Suddenly memories and knowledge of techniques are flashing before him. He sees when he first learnt the Rasengan, Hiraishin, and wind manipulation. Then the Bijju begin to disappear. You see, since they are made entirely out of chakra, when their chakra is completely stolen from them, they die. This is a strong blow to Naruto a he considered them friends. When Naruto comes back to reality, he openly weeps. Yami then appears in front of Naruto.

"You know, it is kind of funny how powerful that I, a figment of your mind, has grown more powerful than my creator," Yami says with barely restrained cheerfulness as he grows a bone sword out of his wrist. Suddenly the sound of a thousand chirping birds fills the air. "Tell Sasuke thank you for his techniques. Too bad he had to die to teach it to me," Yami smiles as he plunges the sword into Naruto's chest. Yami then begins to take his chakra while whistling "Evil" and as he does so he returns to normal. As Naruto dies he sees Yami's normal eyes. Black where they should be white and red irises.

Yami watches with a smile as the life leaves Naruto's blue eyes. Then Yami begins to chuckle, then laugh, and finally cackle in a way that would make the Joker proud. Has he does so he absorbs the nature chakra and begins to add it to his already massive reserves. He doesn't stop there either, he sends starts using his new found power as the Juubi to take the chakra of everyone in the world. While all of this happens, a lone Rabbit Goddess sealed inside the moon weeps at what she has created. She wanted the chakra to stop wars and take the chakra from those on the planet as they would use it for war. Her schemes have created a monster who destroyed the world for power. She can only weep at her greatest sin.

Yami laughs as he takes the chakra away from the world. He already took it from then Eels. His plan is now in motion and no one can stop him. All who could are already dead. As he takes the last of the chakra away he feels a chakra signature coming from the moon. He flies up to the moon. Being the Nidaime Ten-Tails, he is no longer bound to the law of physics. He senses a woman weeping inside the orb. He enters her mind and steals her techniques and knowledge. Then he steals her chakra and leaves her dead body to rot in the shiny orb.

He decides to train in his new abilities until he can perform them with a wave of his hand. So a hundred Uzumaki lifetimes. When he finishes the training, he decides to go dimension hopping for fun and adventure. The single most powerful being in his universe leaves for worlds unknown, to him at least. Out of sheer spite, he pulls the moon down onto his world before he leaves using the Rinnegan's abilities.

 **Arrival in the New World**

The Fire Nation has just repelled the invaders and has captured a few of those responsible for the attack and loaded them onto ships headed for the Boiling Rock when a large swirling black vortex opens over the island and an object falls forward towards the ground before shooting off to the side and hitting a nearby volcano. The Fire Lord sends his daughter and her comrades with a battalion of Firebenders to investigate the incident. As they arrive to the spot, they see that it whatever hit it made a cave like structure inside. As they walk forward into the cave like structure they find a male around Azula's age sitting on lava in a lotus position facing in their direction. When the group enters and looks at him more closely they see the deep whisker like marks upon his cheeks. Suddenly opens his eyes show casing his black and red eyes. He smiles at them showing his elongated canines. He suddenly appears in front the group and enters their minds forcefully getting the information he wants. After he finishes he stares at Azula with can only be understanding before he looks at thee soldiers. He then raises his right hand slowly, when it is level with his chest he snaps his fingers causing the soldiers to burst into flames. He then starts to chuckle as they scream, then laugh, and finally cackle.

After a minute or two he clams down enough to speak to Azula in his smooth, calm voice. With a perfect Fire Nation accent and dialect mind you.

"Ah, forgive me for that, but I enjoy watching cowards burn to a crisp. Now is there anything you need or do want to just take me to your dear old father so he can see what fell out of the sky. Maybe give you an example of my power. However, I get the feeling that me and your dear old dad won't get along very well. Since he turned a beautiful flower such as yourself, into a weapon that hinges on the cusp of insanity," he says. "Where are? Here I know your name and you don't know mine. I am Yami, that means Darkness. I have come to your lovely to your world to enjoy a little action, cause a little chaos, kill some people, and be an all-around asshole. Since I like you, you tell me who to kill and it shall be done in the most pleasing way to you, my princess. Hell, if you want me to, I can remove the Fire Lord so you can be on the thrown. All you have to do is ask," Yami says with a charming smile, well it would be charming on anyone else. He waits as she collects herself.

"I don't want you to kill my father. He loves me," she says.

"Oh, really now? Has ever said so, has he ever given you a hug, a kiss on the cheek or forehead, ever treated as anything but a weapon to be wielded in battle?," Yami says with a frown. "When the time comes, he will proclaim you Fire Lord and make himself an Emperor. He will always see you as beneath him and will do everything in his power to keep you there. He is a snake in the guise of a dragon. Allow me to show how little he thinks of you," With that Yami grabs her hand and shunshins to the palace so she can hear what her father thinks of her. They appear above him in his throne room. He believes he is alone.

"When I take over the world, Azula shall my enforcer, my weapon to be used as I see fit. **I** will rule the world and no one will stop me," Ozai says.

Azula begins to cry and Yami holds her to his chest.

"There, there. I will punish the maggot for you. I have seen your mind, I know your heart, your dreams, your desires. If he hurts the one human I deem to be of any value, he shall die. Die your tears and let us return to your friends," Yami says soothingly. They disappear in a shunshin again and arrive back inside the cave. "You can always talk to me about your problems if you wish, my princess."

Soon they are walking to the palace and right through the throne room door. As the group walks forward, Yami makes a gun with his fright hand and points it at Ozai. He fires twelve bones from his index finger, hitting the tyrant in his chest. Ozai looks at the grinning Yami in shock as blood pools out of him. Yami then makes a mini Rasen-Shuriken on the tip of his index finger before launching it into Ozai's heart, killing him instantly.

"The throne is yours beautiful. All of its power, everything. All hail Fire Mistress Azula," Yami says while grinning. Azula looks conflicted. "If it makes you feel any better, he never loved you. You are above this slime, you deserve a better life. One of happiness and joy. I saw your darkest moments and brightest days. You deserve a life without him ruining it for you. You are now free of him and you always will be," Yami says calmly. Azula suddenly hugs him, which he awkwardly returns.

Soon they plan for war. Yami comes up with a diabolical plan that will break the enemies will. All they have to do is wait until the comet arrives. The plan is so simple yet evilly twisted that it will crush the enemy. He sets out on a mission with Azula after creating a clone of Ozai to take the throne until after the war. The mission is to locate the Avatar and his friends. Using Senjutsu, Yami senses the Avatar and leads Azula to an abandoned Airbender temple in the West. You can practically here the Obito and Madara theme song in the back ground as the zeppelin takes off in the direction of the temple.

 **Que "Fourth Ninja War"**

Days, and a song change to "The Awakened God", later and the blimp is closely in to the temple. As it slowly comes out of the clouds in a slow a slow motion as to creep the enemy out. The slow pace coupled with an ungodly amount of killing intent hitting the Avatar and his friends unsettles them and causes them to pause. The sheer malice and hatred rolling their way is concerning to them and causes the Avatar to actually freeze at the feelings. Being a monk makes one more spiritual and more open to energy, being the Avatar only improves that, he can feel the amount of energy a being on the ship has. He knows that it overpowers anything he has felt before or will again.

As the ship comes in front of the temple a single ramp come and fog comes out. A man dressed in strange clothes comes down the ramp and black face mask with three circles going around it in the pattern of the Sharigan, each step filled with malice and hatred. His presence alone unsettles the group.

"Run, we will hold him off!," the Avatar shouts to some of the other members who flee as two boys and two girls step forward to face him. The creepy atmosphere as he steps forward. He the blurs from sight and appears behind the group before bashing a boy with a wolf tail hair cut head with his fist, launching him into a pillar. One of the girls, the one with brown hair rushes towards the fallen boy. The masked man strikes twice more on the little girl and the teen with a burn scar on his face. The Avatar launches a wave of wind at the masked man, and he doesn't budge.

"What do you want?," the Avatar asks terrified by this new opponent. The man just points at him. Before punching the Avatar into a fountain. Suddenly a bison comes out of nowhere and hits the man. The battered and bruised group retreats as the man stands up. They can see his blonde spiky hair as they leave.

Once they are gone the man chuckles, laughs, then cackles into the air and it carries to the fleeing group. After a minute or two he calms down and starts humming "Itachi's Theme" as walks back up the ramp.

 **What do you think? My last attempts sucked because I rushed them, so I took my time and listened to some badass music rather than rush through it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own. If I did the sound track in Avatar would be killer. Like Yami.**

 **Chapter 2: The Monster and the Demon**

We find Azula and Yami sitting in the throne room talking about their likes and dislikes. The rumor was that Yami is courting her. Not true, you see Yami does not know what love is and is unable to feel the emotion anyway. He feels nothing for her other than respect, which is rare for him to give. He has discovered that she too has no idea what love is or even how to express the emotion. The two are so alike it is terrifying. He tells her of his dark past and how he came by his power. She is amazed at his ruthlessness and is surprised to find that she would have down the same if she were in his place. He also tells her how he broke his world's hero by killing off his friends before even touching him, making him feel naught but despair and misery before delivering the killing blow. He told her how he was the Child of Prophesy., the one to save the world or destroy it. In a way he did. Yami is a version of Naruto, his darker self and emotions. Destroying those who tried to manipulate him was fun and a dream come true. Then two soon have a feeling of kinship and a bond. They two soon become best friends and are seen everywhere together. He helps take territories and land from the Earth Kingdom. Right now Yami is slaughtering an army of Earthbenders by himself in a rocky area.

 **Bleach's Invasion**

He jumps right into the center of their forces, creating a crater from the force of the landing. He punches and kicks all in his way. He grabs two soldiers and crushes their heads like grapes. He craves a circle out of the men that stand against him. He cuts them down without remorse, without pity, without any emotion. He wears his new black mask that covers his whole and has a white markings in the front in the shape of a skull. He rips the arms off of two more men, breaks the neck of another with a roundhouse kick, head butts another while throwing a man into the air, he punches all the way through a man's chest and rips out his heart before smashing it into another man's head, he kicks a man so hard their chest and head go underground as they skid across the ground. He jumps over a groups attempts to hit him with a wall of stone before landing on the head of one of the men and twisting his foot on the downed man's face. Yami then unleashes a wave of fire with a wave of his hand, incinerating a group of twenty in a second. He rips through the troops by making a pillar of flame twenty stories high and twenty-five feet across move forward as a twister of deadly flames. He switches to his Sharigan and adds Amaterasu, burning men alive. He doesn't even laugh since these guys are pathetic combatants. The Earthbenders look on as the pillar of flames turn black as night. The pillar of flames grow sixty stories tall and sixty-seven yards long. The troops begin to wonder what they are fighting. When it ends the ground is charred and bodies lie across the field. The ground is on fire and some rocks have melted on the ground. The Fire Nation soldiers look across the field in horror.

 **Bleach's Never Meant to Belong**

The Fire Nation troops walk onto the field and see horror that the war has wrought on this battlefield. Some of the Earthbenders are beg to die as they are in such pain, others can't be saved and lie in comas, the rest are dead and barely look human anymore. One Fire Nation soldier writes home, " _These men are snuffed out by a hellish black flame as dark as night. The dead and living no longer even resemble humans. The flame has either turned their skin black or melted it off to reveal the bones underneath. The horror these poor bastards must have felt to go against such a terrible force. It was as if a God came down from the heavens to smite them for daring to fight us. In my opinion he is more of a devil than a God as he acts like everything is a game, complaining how they didn't even put up a decent fight. The man is a demon in man's skin. He is a true monster, more so than Princess Azula. He charred an entire army and a battlefield and complains that he didn't even have to try!_ "When the family gets the letter they are shocked to hear of such brutality. The shock of doesn't end there however. The general overseeing the battle wrote a letter to the other generals, " _The horror I just witnessed on a group of fellow humans is nothing less than Monstrous. The terror in their screams, the orders to retreat that could never be followed, the heat of those flames from hell. The terrible fact is that we have a demon on our side. A malevolent spirit who only seeks the destruction of others. He is a terrible and powerful agent in the field, but his methods are cruel. He said he left the burned_ survivors _as a warning, knowing they were not only crippled in their bending forever but had planned on it. The amount of pain he caused to them, and us by not finishing the dying men off and leaving them to us, is unprecedented. Fire Lord Azulon was never even close to this cruel when he and other Firebenders killed off the Airbenders. This was cruelty at its worst. I never want to work with this demon again. Find someone else to do it. I am not allowing him anywhere near my men ever again._ "

 **Song End**

 **Bleach's The Calling**

As Yami walks onto another battlefield he decides to just kill them quickly so he launches a giant fire ball into the air. From the heat of the fire ball thunder clouds roll in and lightning strikes in random areas. He stares at the Earthbenders before charging his hand full of lightning and raises it into the air. Suddenly a giant dragon made of lightning appears in the sky.

"Say hello to Kirin, boys! Now will you kindly, **DIE!** ," Yami shouts out as the monstrous lightning apparition falls towards the Earth Kingdom army. They men scramble to get away only for five more fire balls to go in the sky and five more lightning dragons to appear and fall towards the retreating army of thousands. Some of the benders are surfing across the ground to escape the demon who summon the spirits of dragons, that's what it looks like to them. Only for the massive dragon constructs to combine and make a massive dragon. Then it strikes the center ranks and explodes in a glorious show of light. When the sound and light die down, there is a massive crater where a proud army once stood. To the horror of the Fire Nation soldiers, as they are the only ones left to hear it, Yami begins to chuckle. The chuckles become laughter. Finally, he begins to cackle.

"I love when they run! HAHAHAHAHA!," he cackles out. The Fire Nation soldiers are all terrified of this demon that is on the side of flames. The fear in the air is palpable and can be felt by all. They can tell that he will be the end the war, but for whose side they can't tell.

He seems to thrive on war and violence, they know he won't let the war end without a bang, a sign of strength. He seems to glide on the ruined battlefield that was once a lush green forest, and is now a ruined carter, a monument to war and violence. The darkness that now covers the field because of the manmade storm overhead, only adds to the creepiness. The creature of darkness is home.

 **End Song**

As he walks up the steps of the palace, the guards look everywhere but at him, the rich give him a wide berth, the generals scramble out of his way, and hardened veterans that have been in the war for years sweat and quake in his presence. He just grins under his mask and walks calmly forward. If the mask didn't shade his eyes and face, they would see that terrifying grin not only on his face, the psychotic glee in his eyes. He seems to almost glide up the steps, the very air sees to chill, and the light seems to run from him. A fog follows him up the steps and to the doors where it stops, then surrounds the building. The clouds turn dark as he enters and lightning crackles across the sky and rain falls down from the heavens, as if weeping that humanity is in the presence of the dark entity. The doors open wide and his grin widens when he sees more guards and warriors stumble when he is near. He walks toward the throne, not making any sound even though he is wearing combat boots in a semi-empty hallway. He walks right up to the doors and the guards fumble to open the doors for him. He just stands there quietly as the doors open. He walks calmly forward and stalks right up to Azula.

"Greetings Princess. I bring good news, the Fire Nation has gained two new islands without the loss of a single soldier, even if I did all the work. I enjoyed myself immensely and might have had a little to much fun," he says. Azula smiles at him.

"So I heard. You have compared to a God of War, a monster, an Agni, Death, and a demon," she says in an amused tone. He removes his mask and looks right at her grinning.

"Demon and Death were close to the truth. My name gives away what I am. Darkness, it is me and I am it. I was born from the darkness of another, in the darkness of his mind, with no other company other than a monster made of pure energy to keep me company," Yami says grinning like a psycho. "I also enjoy chaos."

 **Bleach's Vasto Lord**

He is later given a mission to take the Northern Water Tribe. He gleefully accepts. He is given a fleet of twenty ships to hold the tribe after he takes it. He is standing on the bow of the flag ship, Azula let him borrow hers, as the fleet approaches the tribe he decides to unleash the dragons. He breaths a dragon of fire into the sky followed by six more, creates seven more fire dragons that swirl around his ship, and seven lava dragons. Seven lightning dragons come down from the thunder clouds and all of the dragons combine to create the largest dragon anyone in this world has ever seen. It rivals the Kyuubi in size alone. The dragon rushes through the gate before heading to the palace.

The Chief Arnook can only stare at his death as it races towards him. He knows there is no escaping it, so he faces it bravely. His men seeing the resolve on his face stand brave in the face of certain death. The terrifying truth is, the Northern Water Tribe would be lucky to have a single survivor after tonight. This monstrosity can only mean one thing, the Demon has arrived. Just before the dragon construct hits the rain falls, a dense fog rolls in, and the lightning flashes. Then a blinding light followed by an explosion never before seen in this world, followed by a shock wave that causes the waters to turn into tidal waves.

Yami only slices his hand straight down and the water parts for the ships. The wind makes his haori flutter, giving him an imperious look. He looks at the damaged gate and tribes. A trench cut all the way across the canal to the palace opens up to a crater of what was once the palace of the Northern Water Tribe. The sheer level of destruction has the troops on both sides gaping in surprise. The Fire Nation look at the gaping hole in wonder and awe.

"Go ahead, take what is yours. Tonight is for the strong," Yami says coldly before walking away from the bow and back towards his quarters. "I had my fun for the evening. As they are now they will pose no challenge, as their leader and his most trusted generals and soldiers have been vaporized." With that, Yami walks inside the ship.

 **Song end**

That night went down in history as a great success and victory for the Fire Nation, the conquering of the Northern Water Tribe through sheer brute force. And Yami was right, the Waterbenders practically surrendered because their leader fell in the first strike and it caused their moral to plummet into the ground. The fear of the ones being conquered is ripe in the air. The Fire Nation troops can only look at the ones that were defeated in a few seconds in dismay, as many lost their homes and loved ones in the attack. The troops are shocked at what the blast wave alone did. It ripped the ice and turned it into shrapnel that impaled and wounded others that weren't meant to be targets, it turned buildings into rubble that was thrown into other buildings, and there are burn victims from the dragons path and it's detonation. They treat who they can before moving on. The flag ship leaves after it is clear the tribe is thoroughly conquered. As the ship departs, so too does the fog and storm. Victory for the Fire Nation, but at what a price. The Fire Nation is allies with an entity of malice, chaos, destruction, and death. A creature of darkness, whose one goal is to fight and cause destruction, and will continue to do so until he runs out of hatred and malice. The embodiment of darkness on their side, and they see what a true war looks like.

On Azula's ship Yami whistles "Treachery" unconsciously with a gleeful twinkle in his eye. He walks up to the bow and looks out at the moon lit sea. A cruel thoughts twist around his dark mind as he contemplates a little plan. At the end of the war, he will show how far his darkness goes. And the Avatar and his little friends will be the perfect examples of this. He will show how far his hatred of all things good goes. He continues to whistle as the thoughts twist around his head and a plan comes into play.

 **Thoughts on my character. I finally got the character the way I want him. Yes! Anyway, review and give me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is incredibly dark and twisted. Please review on this as I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR THOSE WHO CRY BECAUSE SOME DOG DIED IN A BOOK OR ON T.V.!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Chapter 3: The Dark Moon**

Yami is standing on the beach of Whaletail Island as he watches a city along the coast burn. He stares out across the ocean as he watches the sun set. He knows his next target will be a group of rebels. His love of battle and conflict won't let him rest until he shows the Nations true despair. He even knows what the target will be for his one of his greatest despair bringing abilities will be. As he watches the sunset he begins to think of Azula. He only serves as it is fun to let her think she can control him. He finds it amusing.

Then his thoughts turn to the Avatar. The naivety in his eyes, the hope that he carries, his title as an agent of peace, and his damn orange outfit reminds him of Naruto so much it brings forth his rage to burn to as hot as the sun. He thinks about how the Avatar doesn't care that his people were annihilated to nothing, just like how Naruto let it go that their clan was destroyed by a bunch of bigots who feared the power of the Uzumaki. If a villager didn't let that information slip, he would never had left Naruto. That was the moment when he realized that they had been lied to, cheated out of a good life, and practically spat upon by Sarutobi.

" _AND NARUTO DIDN'T EVEN CARE! HE THOUGHT THAT HIS PRECIOUS "JIJJI" WOULD ADVENTUALY TELL HIM THE TRUTH!_ ," Yami thinks as the he clinches his fist in anger, the ground turning into a cater big enough to fit Azula's ship inside of it that starts to fill up with the sea water. He calms himself and reins in his power. The only things he respected about Naruto was his tenacity, his determination, his ability to get strong incredibly fast, and his ability to adapt to almost any situation. That and the fact Naruto could get people to come to see his side of things, his stamina, and level of demi-god status endurance. The only way to beat Naruto is to crush his resolve, his spirit, and to kill what he fights for. That is the only way and being his inner darkness, Yami knew how to do just that.

Yami got strong so he could fight, to kill Naruto and all that he loves, and to cause despair on those who he believed deserved it. It is true that once person reaches their goal level of strength and have nothing else to fit for that they plateau. Yami's opponents where of demi-god to god-like strength. He had to become so much more powerful than them that he developed a technique to still other's powers just so he could win. He stole Obito and Sasuke's Sharigans from them and before that stole the DNA from some of the most powerful clans in existence in his dimension. Then he stole clan techniques to further his own power. Once he added the Sharigan to his Senju cells he unlocked the Rinnegan, add to it that he stole the Juubi and Kyuubi's chakra, he became Titanic in power alone. He also found a way to steal the knowledge and the just added to his already insane power. And he simply takes orders from a teenage girl for fun? Why not? He is too lazy to rule anything other than his own life.

So here he stands, watching the sunset over a burning city.

"Okay, I'm bored. Time to kill the survivors," he says cheerfully. He starts to whistle a jaunty tune as a tidal the size of a mountain comes straight towards the city.

 **Somewhere in the Fire Nation**

Aang, the Avatar, sits in a lotus position as the late Avatar Roku appears before him.

"Roku, what are-," Aang is cut off by the sheer terror on Roku's face.

"Aang, I bring terrible news. A being of great and terrible power has arrived in this world. As we speak he listens to us. I can't stay long, just know that when you face this being, run away. Take your friends and run as far away as you can", Roku says before fading away.

Aang suddenly leaps out of his mediation when he sees are pair of eyes with black sclera and red irises. His breathing is hitched and he is sweating. He looks around and sees the sun is setting. He can feel a chill coming upon him. He knows that a dark entity threatens the Five Nations, and even a dead Roku fears it.

 **Back With Yami**

Yami walks onto the Fire Nation ship that brought him to the now deserted island of Whaletail. He walks to his quarters and cast his senses out to find the Avatar as to check up on him and see if he finished his training or not. He discovers a past Avatar speaking the current one. He can tell the dead one is afraid and is scaring the newbie. The older one soon disappears and a curious thing happens, the newbie sense Yami, so Yami unleashes some killer intent to frighten the boy some more. The boy jumps out of his lotus pose and Yami cuts off his sensory powers and killer intent with a satisfied smirk crossing over his masked face.

He travels to an Earth Kingdom Colony to take down an uprising. He has been given the go ahead to use whatever methods he deems fit. As he travels he contemplates how he is going to defeat them. Showoff his usual demigod amount of power, or go full god mode and make the world see but a small amount of his true power. Decisions, decisions. As he contemplates his opponent's demise, he can't help but wonder what he should do after this. Maybe a vacation? That sounds nice.

They soon reach the island and he walks calmly down the ramp and towards the rebelling walled city the size of Omashu. He sees guards patrolling the walls and inside the towers. He sees that while some are Earthbenders ranging from masters to novices from both sexes, he also sees normal men and women with weapons such as war-hammers (made by professional weapons makers and of stone by Earthbenders), doas, jians, axes, spears (both made by professionals, homemade sharpened sticks, and stone from Earthbenders), pitchforks, and bows. They appeared to be trained, so they have a general leading them or another high-ranking officer. Some of the benders have weapons as well. Oh, this will be fun.

 **Play Deidara's Theme (Not Extended)**

He unseals a scythe with triple scarlet colored blades and a gray cord that is ,longer than the average man, that connects to the bottom of the handle and wraps the end of the cord around his wrist as he walks forward slowly. A dense fog comes out of his mouth and he shoots a huge fire ball into the sky, causing thunder clouds to appear. The guards notice the fire ball and barely make him out in the fog as he walks towards them. The wall suddenly crumbles and he stands there, waiting on the enemy to come to him. He even waits for them to get in formation. As soon as they are ready and begin to march towards him, he lifts his scythe into the air and lets his hand slide down the handle to the middle. Then he walks forward, goes into a jog, then outright sprints. As runs into the enemy lines, he craves those in his way into pieces. Soon he is in the center and activates his Sharigan. Then the fun begins.

He slices two men who are standing next to each other in half at the waist before ducking several stabs from the weapons and cutting his attackers heads off. He jumps in the air while swinging all the way around himself, cutting those around him. Boulders fly at him and just as they are about to hit, he vanishes from view and appears at the rear of the rebel army, hacking away at them. He rushes forward and jumps in through the air in a horizontal line, spinning like a top and cutting all in his way. When he lands all off his opponents burst into fountains of blood. He turns to the other soldiers before sealing his scythe away and bringing his right hand forward, palm up and the palm facing them. A large blast of gravity is unleashed, tearing up the landscape and creating a trench straight through the city. The soldiers stop attacking and look at the trench, a mile, which carved through their center ranks, then look back at their enemy. Yami lifts his left hand into the same position and vines the size of the biggest fire nation ships, head right for them. The vines encircle the city and the troops cutting off their retreat and the civilians from escaping. He then starts to cut through the troops again at an even faster rate as he just disappears from view and reappears in another location. He rips through their numbers as he cuts, slices, punches, kicks, and bitch slaps. He bitch slaps a teenager who runs at him with a jian raised in the air, all the while screaming "Raaahh!" at the top of his lungs. The boy flies right into the trench.

Then a young teen girl rushes him from behind with a stone spear only for him to stop it with the tip off his finger. He looks at her and sees her big brown eyes brimming with hate, fear, and suddenness. He probably killed someone she loved during the battle. He looks at her innocent and young face, her long brown hair smells of fire lilies, tears run down her face now, and her adorableness makes him almost not want to kill her. A flash is all the soldiers see.

The soldiers look confused and slightly worried as to what he has done to her. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise. Then a small line of blood appears going straight down her body. She looks afraid now. She doesn't speak or move an inch. The others look on in fear of what happened to her.

He bisected her with a single swing of Hindan's scythe. One half slides down the other as a fountain of blood launches out in all directions. Not a single drop hits Yami. He slowly turns to face them. He just stands there. He waits for them to attack. They don't.

The rebels look around at the battlefield and see only blood, body parts, the dead, and the trench. Their will is broken their strength gone. They despair at the sight of their fallen. That is until one decides to speak up. One young man with a bruise in the shape of the back of someone's hand defies Yami and tries to defy the odds stacked against him and his comrades.

"You think you have won! You think you have broken us! You haven't won, you haven't broken our will! We still stand we can still fight!," he yells out.

"I know someone who fought a man who was obsessed with his art. His art was beautiful and terrifying to behold," Yami says as he begins to make a hand seal, "He always said this line right before he made his art," Yami pauses for effect and makes the artist's favorite hand seal.

"Art..," a ghostly apparition of Deidara stands behind Yami and both say, "is an EXPLOSION! KATSU!"

The city begins to glow bright. The ground shakes and rumbles. Then sweeps through the city and battlefield. The vines catch on fire, the ground quakes, and the people scream in terror and pain.

 **Song End**

 **Play Itachi's Death Theme (Not Extended)**

Fire surrounds what was once a city surrounded by trees and grass. Now all that surrounds it is the dead and ash. The city is now a smoking ruin. Ash falls from the sky, stragglers and survivors of the attack come together to search for others. The brutality of the attack scared them, they tremble, and try to find their loved ones. The dead far outnumber the living and it is proving to be a herculean task. The wounded cry out in pain for aid or death. Many cry at the sight of the field that was once their home. The ash falls and hides bodies. The ones in pain fear for the others of their once fair city. Then all turn to see Yami standing in the ash, legs close together, and his arms crossed in a classic Madara Uchiha Pose. He wasn't even touched by the explosion, ash falls away from him, and there is no dust on him either. He stares at them. Many back up in fear, others fall to their knees in despair. They have surrendered and they know it might not save them from this dark being.

He just continues to stare at them before looking up at the sky. The fog lifts, the thunder clouds pass away, and the moonlight shines down upon them. He looks at them moon lit sky for a long time before walking away. He turns his back on them and walks away. The people cry or sigh in relief. The ash clears the ground when he goes to step down.

It is short lived however when he turns around and lifts his right hand up and points his open palm at them and a small black orb with a white outline shoots into the sky. The ground they are laying, sitting, or standing on suddenly fly into the sky. More rocks follow and soon more, and more. The people scream in terror or cry. Some even curse him. He just stands there with the Rinnegan out in the open.

The terror they feel and sheer anguish is felt by the Avatar and the spirits. These peoples pain have shaken the foundations of this world to the core. The spirits decide to meet over this and Aang actively weeps for the people that died there. The nature of the world is shaken. The Avatars of the past also decide to convene.

Then all the screams stop. A giant rock orb hovers over a carter that was once a city full of life. The ball is then sent into space and right across from the moon next to the moon. He has given this world two moons. One a symbol of love and that light can shine even in the darkness, the other of death and darkness's ability to fear. Yami created a moon that will be a dark spot in the sky and is covered in blood of people of a city. Crimson stained and black moon that casts an eerie shadow upon the world. The blood stains are visible on the black rock. Some blood drops have started to orbit the new moon.

 **Song End**

 **Play Itachi Theme**

 **Later at the Fire Palace**

Yami walks up the steps of the palace during the afternoon. The moons can be seen in the sky. As he walks through the doors the guards back away. He walks the halls as silently as a ghost. He walks up to the doors to the throne room and the guard shakily open them. He walks right up to Azula.

"Why? Why did you create a moon out of a rebel city and civilians?," she asks as soon as she sees him.

"A warning to other dissidents. No one would dare challenge the authority as long as a demi-god is here to keep them in line," Yami says as he removes the mask.

"Demi-god? You call making a celestial body being a demi-god?," she asks.

"Yes. A demi-god from where I am from actually sealed his mother, a goddess, and created our moon at the same time. He was revered to be god-like, but he had nothing on his mother. It took him and his brother to seal her away. Then the moron went and gave regular people power similar to his, only watered down. It took over a hundred years for someone to come even close to his power and almost a hundred more for several for someone to actually match his power then surpass it. I am that one, I can change the maps on a whim and the world is at my fingertips," he says.

For the first time sense they met, Azula questions who is controlling who.

 **I gave a warning and you didn't listen. I know some of you are probably wondering how I can be so dark. I don't know. Past trauma or watching Chucky and other such movies at age two and three. Don't know. Please review, I want to hear your take on this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Darkness on Vacation**

Yami decides to take off his mask and haori. He puts on a hood black coat that's neck ends over the top of his nose, the coat has blood red and is the same color inside, and it has blood red clouds on the outside of it. The coat ends just under the shins. He decides to wear black fingerless gloves with a swirl on metal around the knuckles. He wears his other clothes under the black coat. To finish the look off he closes the cloak.

The hood hides his eyes from the populace as he walks around the Fire Capital with the ever bubbly Ty-Lee. He lets her lead him to a restaurant that she knows. He doesn't need to eat anymore, but he finds amusement in her bubbly personality and that decides to follow her because of the amusement. That and he personality and needs a break from Azula's bitching that he shouldn't have wiped out a city and the surrounding landscape to make a moon. He knows that she wasn't fooled when he said it was to make an example to other dissidents to not rise up against their conquerors. His cruelty knows no bounds when he has a goal in mind.

He snaps out of his thoughts when they reach the restaurant. As they towards it, he realizes it is a teashop. The sign says, The Roaring Dragon. It is three stories high, there are two bouncers outside the red and gold double doors in their black silk Chinese style clothes with golden colored trim. Yami looks at them as he walks forward. Just as he passes them one of them reach out to grab Ty-Lees ass as she walks next to him. Yami grabs the man's wrist and twists it around, forcing the man to the ground on his knees with his right arm in the air and held in the iron vice that is Yami's hand, and his arm twisted to the left. This all happened in the time it takes to blink. The man looks up at Yami in humiliation and anger, but those emotions are soon replaced by fear as Yami as his Eternal Mangekyou Sharigan out, glaring right at the man as he pales under his gaze. He hates womanizers, rapists, and those that harass women. He kills them yes, but he finds stooping to groping, raping, and harassing women as trashy. He has more respect for women than that. He can count up all he hates on two hands. Rapist, harassment, bigots, womanizers, drunkards, the corrupting of innocence, using the innocent for personal gain, pedophiles, and id goody-goody counterpart. This guy tried to harass a little girl, looks down on others, and was about harass an innocent sixteen year old girl. This guy looks to be in his thirties. The eyes begin to spin. Death would be too good from this man. He puts the man under a Genjutsu that warps his mind. Later in the day, the man will kill his friends and family before turning himself over to the authorities and coming back to reality.

He lets the scum bag go then walks with Ty-Lee into the teashop. He pulls Ty-Lee's chair out before sitting across from her. He orders jasmine tea and she orders honey tea.

"Is it true that you created the second moon?," TY-Lee asks.

"Yes," Yami answers coldly.

"And did you really conquer the Northern Water Tribe with a single attack?," she asks with stars in her eyes.

"Yes," he answers coldly.

"Do you always act so cold?," she asks with a pout.

"Only I know that it annoys a person," he says in a cheerful tone.

"Your mean," she says and sticks her tongue out at him.

"I know," he says cheerfully.

"So, why did you join Azul?," she asks.

"And we come to the point at last. I did it because it seemed like it would amuse me. And it does. I am the dark side of a person, their malicious intent, their hatred, their desires, and most of all I am their self-loathing. Everything they hated, I hate everything they desired I desire, everything they wanted to kill I want to kill, their thirst for power is my own, and their want for revenge is mine. Or all of it was. I completed everything they wanted I obtained. Now I have no purpose of my own outside of my desire to help others. One of my Hikari half's, or Yang half if you will, greatest desires was to help others, even as a child. I seek to end all future wars in a single stroke, a moment where everyone in the world is the same. All I to do is wait for the perfect moment and the people will be free of war forever," he says seriously with passion.

"And how will you do that?," she asks curiously.

"When the day all of the armies unite against Azula and this country is the day you will see the end of all wars. The day the spirits and former Avatars unite with the enemy, that will be the day, my dear Ty-Lee," he says patronizingly.

As the duo walk towards the dock after leaving the tea shop, he points out at Azula's ship.

"Such a beauty was never made to last. It will eventually die out with the rest of the navy to make room for the airships that are coming off the factory lines. The day is fast approaching for the end of the war. I can sense it coming. As soon as it does, the world will change for ever. The spirits and the Avatars of old and the spirits have communed to take action in the world for the first time in centuries. The evil taint in the world has forced the spirits into action. Even so, they will not stop the plan. The end of the war will commence with the Commits coming and Azula and all of the strongest Firebenders will use their fire to melt the army when they approach on that day. Even the Lion Turtles are on the move and even they won't be enough to combat the fire of the all the Firebenders. The airships are to take off and head towards the Earth Kingdom and burn it to the ground. Just as Ozai planned in the beginning Ozai himself will lead the attack. The day of the attack, I am to go to Kyoshi Island and then the Airnomad Temples. The island is to be turned into a third moon and the Temples are to be leveled so that if the Fire Nation loses, then so too will the Avatar as I destroy all he has left of his people and their little strategist's girlfriends home is gone as to send them into despair, making it a hollow victory. All of this was Azula's orders," after he says this he senses an old man walk rapidly to the teashop. The spy will give them the information they need and they will attack todays ahead of schedule. All according to his plan. Azula has no idea that her plan was ruined by him in secret.

He looks at Ty-Lee before moving back towards the palace. As they walk towards the palace he hums "Amaterasu" while Ty-Lee looks at him strangely.

"Yes?," he asks.

"You told me Azula's plan, why?," she asks.

"I trust you to keep it a secret," he says with a casual shrug. She just beams that he trusts her.

The cloaks neck hides his grin from the world and the hood hides his eyes turning into a swirling Rinne-Sharigan. He is pleased at his manipulation of the girls that surround him. The time is near, the time to change the world for the better. He anticipates the results will be worth all of his hard work. The dream of peace will soon reach the world. His will show that while he is not Naruto, he is not all evil. He just does things in extremes. He is young as of yet, he will never age if he doesn't will it, and he will live forever.

 **Later at the Palace**

He walks through the palace gardens in his usual garb, he feels at peace here. He knows that soon he will be ordered to wipeout something soon, he just doesn't know when. He probably will be sent to retake Omashu as that old king busted out of his prison during the Day of the Black Sun. He feels that he is right and already knows that the king, Bumi as the soldiers call him, has left the city in the care of another until his return. So Yami won't get a good fight out of it. He knows that the world will change soon and that he will have to take orders until such a time as he can drop the act of being loyal to her and despising humans. He begins to chuckle at the thought on everyone's face when he leaves them all alone on the field.

A guard shakily comes up to him.

"Sir, Prin-princess Azula wishes you to see her in the war room," the man says with his forehead in the grass. A bow fit for the Fire Lord.

"Very well," Yami says coldly as he walks off towards the war room.

When Yami is gone the guard starts to stand with sweat coming down his brow. The guard walks away and heads back to his post very pale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I am not good at writing cutsie stuff. Blah! It disgusts me on so many levels to write it. I can read it, but I can't write. I feel ill every time I write mushy, cutsie, and warm feeling things. I about ran to the trash can twice. So I decided to go back to the dark and ugly side of Yami. I think I showed that he can be a decent guy at times, but he still is a conniving bastard. I've told people he is not what you think he is. He isn't evil incarnate or some killer for jollies, there is a method to his madness. His dark style revolves around planning six steps ahead of his opponent and make his actions look like orders or random acts of violence. Everything will come together in the end. Until then enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Evil is Just a Matter of Perception**

Yami is in his normal garb, the mask and haori, as he walks in the swamp said to show a person visions, spirits, and memories. He sensed a massive spiritual output in this location. He decided to investigate. As he walks through the swamp and on the water and tentacle of blue energy tries to hit him. He jumps into the air and sends a Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken at the creature that dared attack him. The creature is caught in the blades and drag into the center of the molecule disintegrating technique and ripped to shreds before it exploded, sending the blades throughout the forest.

"So, the spirit army decides to show itself. Tell me something, do you know what I am?," he asks.

"We know that you upset the balance of the world, that is good enough," says a fish shaped spirit.

Yami looks at it, then at the thousands behind it and behind them is a white swirling vortex to their world. He begins to cackle like a mad man for three minutes, severely upsetting the spirit army.

" **I** upset the balance and you bring an army. The humans attack your own during the war and you do nothing. You are all a disgrace as beings of nature. You speak of balance yet stay in your own little world away from humans. You are all bigots, shameless liars, and failures. Your powers are wasted, your beliefs are lies that you spout to control humans. You are weak compared to me so you bring an army, as if it matters. You have no power here, you cannot control me, and I am the most powerful being you will ever face. You face darkness without the aid of light. I am Yami Uzumaki, I have taken the powers of a goddess and a god tree in animal form. I am not someone to trifle with, but if you so wish to face me than I will give you a glimpse of the power of the Ten Tails!," Yami yells out as the ground turns into a crater and big enough to fit the Fire Palace inside and still have room for the gardens. He lifts his right hand up and points his open palm at them.

A giant black orb glows out of his hand and gets as big as his head. He then swallows the orb after opening his mouth impossibly wide. His body expands unnaturally. Then he opens his mouth a beam of energy escapes that is the width of Kyuubi and the height of the of a five story building. The beam craves through the spirits before detonating in the center in an orb of white energy, wiping out a quarter of their force. When the light dies down the see a crater that could fit one of Madara's meteors. They feel his energy output, it's enormous! Many stagger back.

"Well time we got this show started. What should my next attack be, a Massive Rasengan Barrage, an over powered Shinra Tensei, or bombardment from Fuuton-Katon: Rasen-Shuriken Barrage? Oh, all of those are great idea. So why chose…," he says as thousands of shadow clones appear, "WHEN WE CAN USE ALL OF THEM?!," the original and the clone say at once.

Fifty jump into the air and create Massive Rasengans and launch them at the left flank, taking out half of the left flank. Another fifty lift their palms to face the enemy in the center and Shinra Tensei them to a quarter left alive. The right flank sees fifty clones jump into the air and create Fuuton-Katon: Rasen-Shuriken Barrage. The entire right flank is wiped from existence, along with a large portion of the forest and creating a forest fire. Fifty more clones jump into the air and unleash fifty Great Fire Ball Jutsu that combine to form a Mega Great Fire Ball Jutsu that goes inside their swirling portal home.

Then the real Yami is seen flying above the shattered army. Suddenly the ground opens up and a large demon looking creature in white robes appears in front of the army and it's mouth drops to the ground and sucks them inside. Then he goes back underground and disappears.

"Ah, the King of Hell. I love the memory feedback it gives me," Yami says as the clones pop. One good thing about not being human and using that many clones, no headaches!

Yami lands on the ground and moves towards the portal.

"Time to say hello, Yami style. Send an army after me will they. I'll show them just how bad an idea that is," he says as he enters the portal.

 **Two Hours of Absolute Horror So Unspeakable I Decided to Spare You the More Graphic Version and Give You the Censored Version (Impaling Everything That Moves With Stakes/ Vlad the Impaler Style and Burning Spirits Alive)**

He comes a tiny little puppy spirit in a meadow filled with white lilies. The puppy looks at him with big brown eyes filled with terror. The puppy uses his puppy eyes and his lips quiver as tears run down his face. He looks at Yami's eyes, or he would if he could see them, and whimpers. He looks so innocent in the white meadow.

"Yeah, nice try," Yami says cheerfully.

" **WELL SHIT!** ," says the surprisingly deep voice coming from the puppy.

Yami stomps on it's head so hard that it's brain and blood turns the once white flowers pink and red. He then unleashes his EMS and summons his Amaterasu flames to turn burn the body and the field.

"Heh, thought he could turn into a puppy to escape me, Hah! I never forget a scent. Stupid chameleon spirit," he says happily as he walks to the portal to leave behind the forests of impaled and burned spirits. He left very few alive and most of those were the young spirits. As he walks out of the portal he throws a kunai with a tag attached to it. Then it hisses. The explosion closes the portal to the human world.

 **Real World**

He walks to a small village nearby and steals a map. He finds a small town that he can go to and relax at a spa. Just as he is about to head towards it, a clone he left with Azula pops giving him the knowledge that he is to retake Omashu. Grumbling about timing he flies into the air before taking off in the Direction of Omashu.

"And there was a stripper joint in the town, a bar, a spa, and a fucking tournament going on there. I could've talked a masseuse into letting me give her a massage before banging her, or I could've gone to the strip club, the bar to pick up a chick, or even fought in a tournament as a thirteen year old to bruise some egos. But nooo. I gotta go retake fucking Omashu for a stuck up, insane, mentally fragile, bossy little girl with daddy and mommy issues. I got cock blocked," he grumbles all the way to Omashu.

When he arrives he waves his hand and the gate breaks into thousands of pieces. He walks forward with killing intent leaking out of him at an extent that the defenders are literally shitting themselves. He walks forward and waves his hand and bones shoot out as he waves his hand in front of them. He just keeps moving to the palace in a very pissy mood. He sprints forward in a blur and takes out a whole row of men. Yami looks at his chakra rod and shapes it into a double bladed ninjato. He runs at them at a sprint, for them anyways, before blurring out sight when they launch rocks at him. He appears behind them in a crouch and one end of his sword facing them.

They try to turn around only to explode into fountains of blood as their limbs fall off. He stands up and leaves them to die from blood loss. He walks towards the palace as more and more defending men try to stop him only to lose their limbs.

"Sexiest bastards, in my world. The women were allowed to fight to, until I killed everyone that is," Yami says as he walks forward.

Once inside the palace, twenty guards try to stop him. He rushes forward at the normal speed of this world while dodging rocks, boulders, and even pebbles. He dodges and weaves until he reaches someone. He gives the man a punch in the stomach that would hurt a Chunin, and goes through the man's stomach and spine.

"Weak," Yami says as he slices through the others with the double bladed ninjato.

Body parts fly into the air, the walls are stained crimson, and the men die with an expression of terror etched on their face. After Yami finishes, he heads to the throne room. When sees the man acting regent hiding behind his wife who is holding their three year old daughter, Yami flips the fuck out, they don't know as his face is hidden. In a blink of an eye, Yami is holding the man in air by his throat. A wall is blown open with a small Shinra Tensei as Yami walks towards it with the man hanging on for his life. When Yami reaches the whole in the wall, he hangs the man outside and over the city below.

" **YOU GUTTLESS COWARD! YOU'RE A WASTE OF FRESH AIR, OF SPACE, AND OF MY TIME! PREPARE TO DIE LIKE THE WORTHLESS LITTLE BUG YOUR ARE, SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE GROUND!** ," Yami says in a demonic sounding voice.

Just as he was about to drop the scumbag, his wife tries to stop him by taking a jian and trying to stab Yami, who stops the blade with the index finger on his left hand. Yami looks at the little girl, she is on the ground, apparently she was dropped on the steps leading to the throne and blood runs from her head. Yami turns to the wife and rips the sword from her hands. He drops the cowardly man, who screams like a little girl on his way down, before turning his Rinne-Sharigan eyes, which are now visible, on the terrible mother. He grabs her throat and brings her face to his mask. She looks into his spinning eyes and then her world goes black. He drops her on the ground then destroys her ovaries, before walking to the little girl and healing her as she cries.

"Child, what is your name?," he asks sweetly.

"Heng-He," she says pitifully.

"Well, Heng-He, I am your new big brother. I am going to take care of you. You going to be special, I know it," he says in a kind tone. The fact that he is seventeen and not exactly father of the year material is not lost on him. He puts her to sleep and places a special seal on her to make sure she stays asleep. He then opens up Kamui and puts her inside until he is finished in this world.

Then he looks at the soon to be former mother whose mind he rewrote. He is going to take her and that man's blood from the child while giving her his blood later. As for now, he has a whore for the soldiers that are coming. Her mind will return to normal the day of the final battle. He made her a shy and submissive little slut. She will be nothing more than a toy. Her self is locked away. She can see, feel, and even hear what her body is doing but can't move it. It is her punishment for endangering her daughter, to try to save a coward of a husband not wroth to call himself a man.

He leaves as the troops arrive and gives their commander a scroll with a message that there is a woman who agreed to be their whore in exchange for her life. She even gave up her husband and child's life to save her own, so do whatever you want. He orders her to be placed in the stocks in the square, a chastity belt to go over her vagina only, and a sign saying what she has done. The soldiers are to then fuck her ass until it is raw and she screams until her throat is raw and then they are to fuck both until every man is satisfied, then the men of the city are to fuck her throat and mouth until satisfied, and finally she is to spanked and her boobs slapped six times by every woman in the city. If passes out at all she is to be left in the stocks over night and they pick up where they left off the next day. The people of the village are to also write their names down on scrolls as a census before they can perform the punishment. No children are allowed near the square until the punishment is over.

It takes four weeks for the punishment to end. The once beautiful raven haired high society woman, whose husband acted as regent, is now a whore that is passed around more than a virus. The chastity belt only came off after a month. She is now the town whore for all to use. Even the women use her, mostly sticking objects up her ass.

 **At the Fire Palace**

Yami is sitting on a bench, watching the turtle ducks. He is relaxing after that emotionally charged ordeal, even if it was a month ago. He now has a sister and he plans on being a kind, loving, but stern big brother. If he was older he would have made her his daughter. Her big brown eyes, her long brown hair, and the look of neglect was on her adorable face. It hurt him to know that a child so young was neglected as it reminded him of his birth as the darkness of Naruto's soul. He doesn't want the child to create her on darkness and have her soul split in two like Naruto's soul did, so he is going to stop that from happening. But first he needs to make sure he goes through with his plan, no matter how sick it makes him, to better the world. He wants this world to have peace. So full of nature and other such things. But first he has to change a few things. This world **WILL** change for the better, no matter how many have to die.

 **So, what do you think? I want honest answers please. And try to refrain from making it sound childish if you complain. Explain your reasoning, tell me why, and do not just say it sucks and not explain as to the why. How can I make it better, if I don't know what is wrong? Give examples as to where the problem is. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The End is Near**

Azula, Yami, Mai, and Ty-Lee walk off the gondola and onto the prison of Boiling Rock, a prison surrounded by boiling water that's to the lava underneath. As they walk past a groveling warden and trembling guards they come to the balcony to look over the prisoners. Yami, being who he is, isn't interested in a tiny prison in an active volcano. The idiocy of this situation was not lost on him. He looks at the prisoners in his normal attire, and many quake under his gaze. Of course the princess thinks that they guards and prisoners fear her. She has no idea how wrong she is.

As the look on Yami decides to walk away from the group and wander the compound. He walks upon a female prisoner being mistreated by the guards as they push her from one to the other. He decides to step in for her protection.

"Tell me, do you feel strong by four Firebenders ganging up on one woman. Tell me, does it make you proud and want write to home that four Benders mistreat a single woman as a group so that they can feel special and finally call themselves men. You are all pathetic, weak, parasites on society. You make me sick to be in your presence," he tells the guards in a deep, calm voice that he usually uses when he speaks with Azula.

Three of the four men gulp when they see who has approached them. One, the dumbest of the bunch and probable leader as he has charisma, looks at him defiantly and angrily.

"I don't know who you think you are, but we are soldier of the Fire Nation and we do as we please. You can't stop us, you don't even look like a Bender," the man says with a sneer.

"Do you not know you I am, you ignorant buffoon? I am Yami. You know that new black moon with red stains on it, I made it. I broke the gate to the Northern Water Tribe, I retook Omashu, I have swept armies aside without trying. And you, a parasite in human form, dare look down on me. You are nothing, you will always be nothing, and will die as a nobody. You aren't even worth the effort to kill and if I was to kill you, I would drop you in the boiling water outside. Leave my sight before your stench of cowardness pollutes the air. Even your friends tremble in my presence for they know who I am," Yami says to the now red faced man.

The man fires a stream of flames at Yami only for the flames to disperse upon making contact with Yami. Yami makes his hand into the shape of gun and lifts it up. The falls over from a bolt of lightning striking his chest and stopping his heart by piercing it. The wound is smoking and on fire.

Yami turns to the other three men and nod to their fallen then the doorway. They grab the dead man and drag him away. Yami then makes his way over to the woman. He can sense her terror and her fear.

"Get stronger and toughen up. Being weak is not an excuse to be pushed around by trash," he tells her coldly before leaving her there as she weeps at how weak she is.

He hears the alarm as soon as he exists the door. He walks past scrambling guards and stares at the curious prisoners as they are led to their cells. He then walks outside of the prison and stands on the boiling water. He hears the sound of fighting and screams of pain. He then sits in a lotus position and meditates on his plan for the future. He thinks about all possible contingencies and makes five back up plans to his plan, which is already ahead of schedule and five steps ahead of everyone. He also makes two backup plans for his backup plans. Everything is going according to plan. He opens his eyes when he senses Azula's anguish. He walks in her direction.

When he reaches her he sees her body locked in position and Ty-Lee and Mai surrounded by Firebenders.

"Lock them in the darkest whole in this place! Make sure they never see the light of day again! I never want to see them again!," she yells out.

"Belay that order. I have a better idea. Princess, why not execute them in public when you can move? I mean Zuko loves Mai right, break him with her death, kill your best friends and become like me. Kill them, destroy all of your past, kill your past and the person you were once," he says in a smooth, soothing, and charming tone. It was as if the devil himself is tempting her to follow Yami.

Azula thinks about it and remembers her past with her friends, her happiest memories, and can't bring herself to say yes.

"No," she says softly, "No, I will not kill them. I want my orders followed to the letter, lock them in the darkest part of the prison, they are not to be harmed, they are not to be touched, talked to, or allowed out of their cells," she says to the shock of all, but Yami.

"Congratulations Princess, you just proved you're not a monster, just a person who has been dealt a bad hand in life," Yami says with pride in his voice.

 **Later at the Palace**

"Yami, what are you really?," Azula asks when they are alone.

"I was once a half of a soul, the dark half. However, after splitting from the original and creating my own body, I became a separate entity. Now that I have a body, I am a being all my own with good traits as well as bad. I just show more bad than good, because I lack that little voice in my head that told me what I was doing was wrong", is what he wants to say but instead he says, "I am darkness, the part of the soul that knows only how to cause pain and suffering as that is all I know."

"It is a shame that is all you know," Azula says in a serious and snobbish tone.

He looks at her from behind his mask with a contemplative look as he reads her thoughts using his Yamanaka bloodline and sees that she is thinking of her friends. So he leaves her to brood. As soon as he walks out of the War Room, he walks to his chambers to contemplate over his plan. He knows everything must be perfect. He knows the hour is close, that his plan must be double checked.

He gained the Princess' trust, created a fear of him on all sides, made a rift for the Fire Nation soldiers so that some will turn against their comrades during the final battle, gave a spy the knowledge of Azula's plan, created a new moon, and wiped out the spirits as they were the only ones who could stop him. The Lion-Turtles have gone to the spirit world to watch over the younger spirits and have closed off the ways to the human world, and the only spirits left are the Avatars, ghosts of the dead, and the Moon and Ocean Spirits. His plan is already in motion, he moved the two great spirits to the Fire Nation and has angered the Avatars.

All he has to do now is give a little nudge a certain direction, and the invaders to be will show no mercy. But, what will that nudge be. What could he possibly do that would anger them so. Then the answer is like a slap in the face. The Southern Water Tribe girl, she is loved by many of the Avatars followers. She will be that nudge that will break the back of the many. The young Avatar is already angered by the deaths of the spirits, this will only fuel that rage. He will disguise himself as Ozai and attack her when she is alone. He will wound her, cripple her. She is the medic, she will be the perfect target to enrage them after she lives with a scar to show to the world.

He sets out immediately for Ozai's family beach house in disguise. His plan is now in motion and he will not fail. He won't even need to use his power draining technique or Senjutsu at all. He takes Ozai's flag ship and a crew of hundreds to the beach house on Ember Island. He keeps his Ozai look of superiority and coldness on has they move across the ocean.

 **Ember Island**

When the ship reaches Ember Island he tell the crew to stay with the ship as he has to meet with a admiral here to discuss a promotion for exemplary conduct in the war, a lie. He soon finds the girl, Katara he thinks her name was, and waits until she is off the streets. Decideding to use another tatic other than waiting, he transforms the Fire Lord robes into a shaggy hooded cloak that looks like it belongs in the trash. He walks up to her and bumps into her, since the cloak covers his eyes and he is holding a walking stick, she doesn't recognize him at all.

"Excuse me, I am blind and lost, I didn't mean to bump into you," he says in a pleading and sorrow field tone. "I lost my eyesight at a P.O.W. camp in the Earth Kingdom, they took my eyes," he says sadly, laying it on thick.

She gasps and grabs his right arm.

"I will help you find your home sir," she says with a sad smile she thinks he can't see.

"Oh, Agni bless you. I live along the beach near the cliff, right under the Fire Lord's beach house," he says and she leads the man towards his home. Has they draw close to it, he turns his head towards her before ejecting a pillar of flame from his left hand, which she barely ducks under. Then he unleashes two rapid blasts that hit her and cause her to fall on the path. He then gets in the lightning benders stance and fires a lightning bolt into her left leg. He then punches her in the leg and burns a ring of fire around her before launching a bolt of lightning that hits her right shoulder and a ball of fire that hits her in the stomach. She barely dodges the third lightning bolt, which goes across her left cheek. He lifts his hood to reveal himself as Fire Lord Ozai.

"I lured you into a trap. When your friends find that you burned to death in this ring of flames, they will despair and quit their little journey. Even if you survive, you will be too weak to fight and they will give up. I win girl, and you and your friends have failed," the mock Ozai says with a gleeful smile that the fire makes creepy. Then he walks down the trail and pulls his hood up before running shouting that the forest is on fire. Katara pulls moisture from the air to put out the flames before fainting from her wounds.

When the GAang finds her they rush her to the medical center. The doctor treats her to the best of his knowledge and says that in six months she will be fully recovered. Sokka is upset that his sister was attacked, Zuko looks at her with pity in his eyes, Aang cries at how his friend- read crush – was injured, Suki hugs Sokka as his anger brings tears to his eyes, and Toph weeps to. A week later and Katara wakes up and tells them who attacked her and why.

Zuko seethes in righteous anger, Suki holds onto Sokka as she cries in his arms, Toph looks angry, and Aang has a look of pure hatred and murder written on his face, that scares people. Word spreads by the White Lotus, a group of extremely powerful old men and old men who are spies, that Katara was injured by Ozai himself. The army grows enraged by this and are all the more willing to fight the Fire Nation. The outraged give a cry of "For Katara" as their meetings conclude.

Yami can only grin under his mask now that he has dropped his Ozai look as soon as walking into the throne room. He also let it slip that the Water Tribe Spirits are now in the Fire Nation gardens pond. This has many up in arms and prepared to fight. His plan is now set in stone. Nothing can change it now. He stopped them from thinking about the new moon, why the spirits were killed, and what he was up too.

The end is near.

 **Thoughts on this. Please review on this. Also the The End is coming. Be aware that I do not hate Naruto or the Avatar, I am writing this purely for the enjoyment of the masses. Remember the Roman Emperor philosophy, Panem Et Cirenses. Good day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The End**

 **Play Bleach's Invasion**

She couldn't believe it, there in front of her was a massive invasion army made up of the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, and old people coming to the Fire Nation before scheduled to do so. Yami decided to go on vacation leaving her and her people alone to face this threat that they are woefully unprepared for. Her uncle former General Iroh the Dragon of the West, the Earth King of Omashu, the Fire Nation Traitor Jun-Jun, Northern Water Tribe Master Waterbender Pakku, the Fire Nation sword master Piandao, and the Avatar and his campions are too much for the defenders to handle. Add in the Earth and Water Benders and the random armed soldier, and the Capital is overwhelmed. She just had her coronation as the Fire Mistress (man that sounds wrong) the day before. Now the Capital is under attack and her greatest asset isn't there to aid the defenders.

The invaders march towards the palace the Avatar in the lead. The army wipes out all in their path. Each warrior killing all in their path. Aang slices through several at once in a second with a single swing of his staff. A blade of comes out of his staff and slices a group in half at the waist, his eyes hold nothing but fury and hate. The walk up the winding path on the cliff face.

The invaders march on as the Avatar cuts down all in his path. He is not in the mood to pull his blows. Behind him walks an army of two thousand men and women. The Kyoshi warriors walk with the army adding their skills to it. The defenders flee or die defending their home. Zuko plans on "talking" to his sister and take the throne to bring honor back to the Fire Nation.

Azula pales as she sees the Avatar walk up the path and slice a group of twenty men to pieces with a single swing of his staff. She can see his anger and it is the first time she ever heard of him killing someone, let alone see it. She prays that she survives this day.

Just as the army reaches the gates a wall of black flames eats away at the soldiers in the back of the formation. Then the center ranks explode when a ball of energy hits them. Wind cuts through the right flank and the left flank is hit by a fire ball the size of the Unagi hits and they vanish in an inferno, or fly backwards on fire or injured by the shock wave. Then out of the black flames at the rear is a man in a form fitting long sleeved shirt that shows off his muscular frame, a black long sleeve haroi with blood red flames along the bottom, and black cargo pants tucked into combat boots with blood red laces and a black mask that covers his entire head with a white skull design on it. He stops a yard away from the army and gets into the Madara Uchiha Trolling Pose and just stares at them.

 **Song End**

Many back up when they him. Aang sends a blast of air that hits him and he just stands there. After a five seconds the mask splits down the middle and falls on either side of him. His eyes are closed. He suddenly opens his eyes and grins at them. His eyes with black sclera and red irises are on full display and his longer than normal canines are visible with his smile.

 **Play Bleach's Chokkaku**

Yami unleashes his claws from his fingers and charges forward in a blur. He slices through the army of invaders at high speed and cuts soldiers to pieces in seconds. The Kyoshi Warriors dodge some of his attacks the others are sliced and diced. He summons Hidan's scythe and wraps the cord around his wrist before rushing forward with the blade spinning around his body by the cord as he spins like a top. He then leaps forward horizontally with the blade wiping around his body as he craves the invaders down. By flipping his legs over his head during the spin and lands on his feet spinning and cutting up the invaders some more. He then creates a chakra rod in his left hand that changes into a double bladed ninjato with black blades and a sliver guard and a gray handle, and he grabs the handle of the scythe he named Itami. He names the ninjato Kireina Karasu.

He charges forward at the normal speed for them and dodges every water wave, whip, and icicle while also dodging every boulder, rock, and rock spear. He seals Itami away and pulls Kireina Karasu apart, making it a them and them being Kireina and Karasu. He becomes a blur and wipes out half of their number until Aang sends a powerful blade of air at him that Yami just cuts in half with a swing of his sword. He looks at their surprised faces with a grin.

He looks at the before rushing them again while putting Kireina and Karasu back together then leaping into the air and cutting all in his path while seeming to fly and spin around in a circle. He then drops to the ground before blurring again as Jun-Jun, Iroh, and Zuko launch fire balls at him. He looks at them before exhaling a Great Fire Ball Jutsu that puts his first one to shame and puts a massive whole all the way through the palace. The trio of Firebenders barely dodged the attack. Piandao and Sokka leap at him only for the two to be blown back by a single strike. Toph and Bumi launch earth attacks at him, only for him to dodge and jump over them all. Aang decides to help Pakku waterbend a wave at him, only for him to cut it in half.

He attacks by sending Earth Dragons at Toph and Bumi, Water Dragons at Pakku and Aang, Fire Dragons at the Firebending trio, and Earth Golems wielding axes for Piandao and Sokka. As they are chased by the dragon constructs, Yami makes a recliner and unseals a newspaper and some jasmine tea for him as he reads the paper. Azula looks at him like he has lost his mind. He looks at his shadow every so often.

He laughs when he gets to the comics. When he is down with the paper he throws it behind him before counting down on his fingers. When he reaches one, Sokka steps on the paper and slips as an Earth Golem tried to chop his head off. Sokka gets up and starts running again.

Yami then looks at his shadow again then cancels all of the techniques as he stands.

 **Song End**

"Well as amusing as it was to watch run away from my techniques, I believe it's time we end this," Yami say as his chair disappears. He begins to transform.

He grows devil like horns on his head, his eyes turn into the Rinne-Sharingan, his ribs turn into spikes that break out of his shirt, bone spikes come out of his shoulder front and back and the sides, his biceps grow three bone spikes in a row, he grows two spikes on his forearms, a bone blade comes out of his wrist, and bone spikes come out of each knee. Coming from his back are two sliver chakra wings, each the size of a semitrailer and his teeth turn into fangs. His fingers turned into bone claws and his spine grew a row of spikes that came out of her back.

All in all, he made for terrifying sight. His power was making the air around him ripple.

"This is my Juubi form. Congratulations you're the first ones beside myself to witness this form. It's noon now, so how about I show you some tricks until the moons are high in the sky?," he says before flying above them and unleashing a bone spike rain. The Earthbenders create domes to protect them the left over soldiers.

Yami then unleashes two Rasengans on them by throwing them. He then breathes lava unto them, melting the domes, then launching more bone spikes. He looks at them before being hit by Aang in the Avatar State and blasting him with a combination. Yami just waits for it to finish. When Aang is too tired to fight, Yami grabs the boy by his feet and slamming him into the ground. He looks at the Sokka and Piandao and unleashes Amaterasu on them. He then turns to Toph and Bumi and appears in front of them in a blink and bitch slaps them before disappearing. When he reappears he stabs Zuko and Iroh through their chests. He then appears before the army and unleashes a overpowered Shira Tensei that blasts them into nothing and blows the ground they were once standing on into nothing, the blast continues to the docks before hitting the ocean and continuing for sixteen miles and parts the water.

It was at this moment of destruction that Azula realized she never controlled him, he simply found it amusing to follow her orders. Now that he was killing her front of her, she felt small and significant. She felt like, no, she know she is in the presence of a god.

He unleashes eight Great Fire Ball Jutsus that combine to make a Mega Great Fire Ball Jutsu. He turned around and unleashed a Truth Seeking Ball on Jun-Jun. The man didn't stand a chance. He looks at them and still sees some of the armies Earthbenders left. He turns to Pakku and launches a blast of pure chakra that pierces his heart. As the master falls Yami launches an attack of the remaining Waterbender of the army. He uses earth spikes to stab them all. He then begins to fly into the air. He looks at them before he opens his mouth.

 **Play Naruto's Awakened God**

"You have all seen a small glimpse at what I can do. If I unleashed the Lightning Dragon Kirin I wouldn't be satisfied. For your crimes against the world, I have chosen you all to pay the price. I am going to send a message to the world. The wars and conflicts will stop here, or I shall return to turn your world to dust. This is your only warning," as he says this he raises his right hand into the air.

"Those in those under water machines are to bare witness to but a glimpse of my power," he says as he lowers his hand.

The sky grows dark and they all look up to behold, hundreds of meteors falling to the ground. Aang gets up at that moment and enters the Avatar State. He unleashes his full power and crushes the meteors with earthbending and sending air waves to cut them to pieces. The Earthbenders combine their skills to crush the giant space rocks. When they finish they hear a scream and turn around to see Azula with Yami's hand on her head. He then throws her into the air before throwing a kunai with a tag on it right next to her. She explodes and her broken and battered body falls to the ground. Then Yami raises his hand again and slowly pulls it down.

The sky grows even darker. The benders turn ready to face more space rocks, only for the black moon to be seen heading for them. The Earthbenders and the Avatar put all of their might in stopping it and only succeed in slowing it down. Then hands of water help stop it by turning into ice. The sheer number of hands means an army of water benders has just arrived.

 **Song End**

 **Play Naruto Hidan's Theme**

"Impressive, but can you stop another," Yami says as he completes the hand motions and the first moon to ever appear in the night sky, falls down onto the black moon. The weight breaks the ice hands and causes everyone to panic. Then he does the same hand motion and a thousand meteors fall from the sky. The space rocks and moons collide and begin to fall onto the Fire Nation Capital. He then flies high into and points his hand down at the city, palm facing it.

Gravity gathers around his hand and soon unleashes the pent up energy in a single blast. When the Shinra Tensei hits, the city, the moons, and the spirits cease to exist. All human life down there is wiped out. None survived the blast. Lava spews from the new by he created. In the bay is a small series of islands that spell out "NO WARS". He decides to train in Kamui for a few thousand years to learn to control his power. He tired himself out reining in his power to write out that message.

He trains sixteen thousand miles away from a sleeping Henge-He.

 **Sixteen Thousand Kamui Years Later**

He decides to wake up his little sister, Henge-He Uzumaki. But first he deages himself to age five and take both of them to a new world. A world with a shattered moon. He makes a cabin in the woods (I hated the movie) and wakes her up after he gathers enough food for them. They live quite happily, he uses clones in henges to gather information on the world and he raises his little sister without trouble. Except when she woke up and hit him in the head with frying pan? Why the hell does a little girl have an iron skillet? And where was she keeping it? She is in a green Chinese style dress for crying out loud!

Anyway, and that time that they were attacked by Grim, and a Hunter saw Yami fight it and took him to Signal to attend classes. He was seven at the time. A life as a Hunter doesn't sound so bad. As long as Henge-He doesn't cuase any-… nevermind.

 **Should Yami's name stay the same or be changed to Yin for my next story? I've created a poll so, please use it. Thank you.**


End file.
